1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signaling devices, and in particular, to a signaling and entertainment apparatus controlled by programmable temperature actuated controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using any heated environment, it is important to be aware of the temperature and often desirable to preset desired temperature limits for the heated environment. Applications vary widely, including cooking environments, heated water environments, laboratory environments employing heat, sterilization environments, hot house environments, and many other situations involving temperature variations where an audible signal of preset temperature limits is desirable. In situations where no signal is provided, constant checking of the temperature is required to determine when the temperature reaches a desired limit.
Temperature indicating signals are very important in dealing with heated environments to create awareness that the heated environment has reached a desired preset temperature. Audible alarms or signals to indicate preset temperatures are often annoying and sometimes shocking. It is desirable to provide an audible alarm using a more pleasing signal such as an audible entertainment device.
In using a spa, hot tub, whirlpool, pool, bathtub, flotation chamber, or other heated water environment, one problem is the need to keep checking the temperature of the water until it reaches a desired temperature level for use. Relaxation in a heated water environment is greatly enhanced with music or other soothing sounds or favorite programs which can be played on entertainment apparatus such as a compact disc (CD) or tape cassette player, or a radio or television. The temperature of the water environment in which the person is immersed is another significant factor in helping the person to relax.
Providing a signal and an indicator of comfortable water temperature by means of relaxing music or sounds or programs for a spa, sauna, pool, bathtub, flotation chamber, or other heated water environment would create an ideal environment for relaxation.
A number of prior art devices provide for control of temperature related to water. European patent application publication #0175552, application #85306480.6 by Snell et al, and UK patent #2228068A by Hannibal both describe water temperature sensing devices which activate alarms when the water exceeds a desired temperature level and also control the flow of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,491 issued to Wu provides a water temperature sensing device which controls the flow of hot water and also an alarm on a speaker of a radio. In this case, the ratio may also be played while the alarm is not sounding. Alarms are definitely not relaxing, as anyone who uses an alarm clock to wake up in the morning will testify.
None of the prior art provides a programmable temperature sensing means which actuates a signaling and entertainment means.